Various assays have been developed to detect HIV. A common HIV-1 detection assay utilizes quantitative polymerase chain reaction (PCR) as a means to amplify and detect viral RNA present in patient plasma. HIV-1 positive individuals undergoing combination antiviral therapy (i.e., receiving two or more anti-HIV-1 compounds) can exhibit decreased viral loads in the peripheral blood. In some cases, after several weeks or months of therapy, HIV-1 RNA cannot be detected in the peripheral blood, indicating possible eradication of HIV-1 in those individuals. Unfortunately, if patients exhibiting such a seemingly negative result stop therapy in the face of continued viral replication below the sensitivity of detection assays, the HIV can rebound very rapidly. Thus, the limited sensitivity of HIV detection assays provides a challenge to further advances in therapy.